


The Duke & The King (of NYC) || Homecoming

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [14]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician), Tumblr Roleplay - Fandom, tumblr rp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou Reed x David Bowie<br/>Angst<br/>Includes Drowning<br/>BDSM<br/>kbai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

dukeoftheblackstar:  
It had been approximately two months, thirteen days, seven hours and twenty – six seconds since the Duke last saw Lou. It wasn’t exactly easy to keep phoning Lou since he has an active night – life much as David does and with the Duke on tour, it was becoming a battle between sleep, health, and barely able to press the right keys and ring his beloved partner up. Often, an inebriated and high Duke would end up getting frustrated at the busy tone or end up calling a random men and women that would either ask him to sing something or pester him with “You’re not David Bowie” spiels.  
Roughest two months of his life; Duncan home-schooled in Switzerland but occasionally flies to visit, friends scattered around the globe, and his heart yearning to be with none other than Lou, David was beyond grateful that the tour’s over and here he was, waiting for the door to open. Hoping Lou hadn’t any plans to accommodate his unannounced homecoming.

whiitelight:  
Ennui. It had been completely stagnant without David, muddy water that shit particles floated in, murky brown and only urea shafts of light. Lou could’ve sworn he had spent days counting the floorboards, nearly convincing himself the duke’s presence was a dream or vision, some sexual or romantic fantasy he had chalked up to be real. Technically, they were closer than ever. Lou knew this because things he used everyday was not his own, but David’s. Cups were still put in the cupboard with the handle facing left, heavy pens with gold lettering not his own, rolling over in the morning and feeling the uneasiness where his diminutive partner slept. Like being intimate with a dead man.  
And now, here he was, vision. Deutsche slick blonde, clicking heels, slender body from a 1920’s fever-Berliner dream of nightclubs and cigarette holders: but now Picasso. His head seemed smaller, his lips stuck to his gums, Lou thought, oh, he’d been right all along, he was sleeping with a dead man. But here he was: Lou in necromancer glory.  
Lou looked at David as if he was a painting, only to finally animate his face again. “Duke,” Lou mumbled, hoping he had the name right, that this really was him, and then again, “David.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Tour exhausting, results rewarding, but flight exasperating, the Duke stood torn between throwing his arms onto Lou the very second doors would flung open or rush past him and commit to an isolate session of corporal mortification. He hated planes and avoided flying as much as he could but the ever bothersome yearning no longer could wait a day more, let alone three by sail. Palms sweaty as feet tapped in impatience; sweat raked from the back of his neck down, tugging onto the Duke’s sleeved, collared shirt. Fingers trailed idly over the master key tucked well – inside his jean pocket; Was he to knock? Pound on the door? Stealthily sneak in and surprise him? Oh god, does he still remember me?  
A riot of thoughts thrashed over the corners of his mind that his hand had to gently slap his cheek to wake and calm. Deep breaths, minute passed, he finally knocked; softly at first, gradually raising in volume and speed until he began to pound hard. Slender digits twitched as his elbow fell heavy and retracted the assault, taking a step back. He then began adjusting his coat, fixing his tie and running hands wracked with anxiety through his gold crown.  
Face pale as snow, bags heavy and dark under pupils of asymmetrical sizes, sweat beaded the barely exposed neck; David’s left hand slapped his right, rubbing, stroking, almost clawing at himself. Nose a shy flush of red and his head jerking in short, snappy motions, clearly uneasy. “…H…Hi.”

whiitelight:  
One pupil was nearly gone, David’s eyes so wide he looked like some kind of owl, staring into them felt like falling down the rabbit hole. Lou averts his gaze, “you look terrible.” He says flatly, scolding, opening the door for David and ushering him in, hoping he does not trip over his wire current self and fall in a manic tumble into a powdery white mess on the floor.  
Once David is safely inside their apartment, and yes it is still there’s, so Lou couldn’t leave David in the hallway to turn like the sick beast he was, walking round and round in his cage, instead letting the sniffling dog inside, taking several steps forward. “Must’ve been a long… couple of days,” Lou mutters, guessing that’s how long David’s been up, bracing himself to deal with the duke’s paranoid whims and broken behavior. The thin white powder was much crueler than the Duke had ever been, but Lou suspects heavily that David is too indisposed to make that observation and stop. Lou takes a step forward, slender worn hands curling around David’s tie, shyly touching his chest and neck, gently slipping the fabric through itself with a zipping noise. Lou’s eyes rest of grey melancholy, lifting to meet David’s with a gentle pain.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
“I… Uh… I um… I …” Brows met irritably; unsure whether he was becoming upset due to forgetting what he was about to say or bothered by how he has presented himself before Lou after weeks upon weeks of separation. “I… Lou, I…” Nails dug and clawed over his arm before the same palm rushed to rub the back of his neck, absentmindedly leaving quant, red welts over the side, down to his shoulder and collar area. He chuckled nervously, eyes darting away frantic and somewhat ashamed. Feet tapped in a silent race, making his body rattle in the process; fingers twitched and David was sweating all over. Lips dry and a little chapped and David’s chomping on his upper lip. Finally, after a hard gulp, words came to clear; “I mi… I missed you.”  
His hand flew swift onto Lou’s wrist unintentionally firm and rudely tight, he simply was just a wreck. He withdrew almost at an instant, face contorted into an apologetic and guilty fashion as if he had just burned Lou’s skin. Eyes met Lou as if pleading to be taken into an embrace; into arms that would secure him safety, love, and protection. “Did you miss me, baby…?”

whiitelight:  
Lou’s eyes widen looking at the vice grip upon his wrist, back up at David before his assault was withdrawn, but holding the exacting gaze. Lou frowns, moving from David’s collar to his sleeves, rolling them up to expose what he had been doing to his arms, running a tobacco finger over the budding blood, mixing into a burnt sienna color in his hand. “Daddy,” Lou says quietly, “you’re a mess.” He doesn’t respond to the question, he doesn’t need to, he’s feeling rather broody, pawing at David, running his hand across his cheek and rousing the smell of aftershave before dropping to his knees and untying David’s shoes careful, gently nudging them off, gently putting them to the side before standing back up. His movement are methodical, like a priest, raking David’s body for sins that must be purified.  
“David,” Lou says quietly, slipping his arms just around the small of his back, closing his long eyes and making a soft humming noise, emanating a slow calm chant from his lungs, clearly trying to cope. “You’re always high. It’s going to kill you.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was left with the assumption that he wasn’t missed or welcomed after he had so rudely latched onto Lou’s wrist and came in like the mess he currently is; plagued by the paranoia of being unwanted, being undesirable, unattractive and nothing more than a burden to this beautiful man, David’s eyes melted softly. His mind sought for words better than mere “Lou, I’m sorry” and “I’d never do it again”, but he simply could not bring himself to lie. Of course he’s not sorry and he would most definitely throw himself out in the drugged circle of life, but so would Lou. Why would he be sorry? Is it wrong to miss someone that you can’t fully function without snorting heaps of coke, getting drunk, and screaming his name while in bed with some floozy woman who jumped the gun on a drunken Duke? Is it wrong to actually miss someone?  
It made him far upset to realize Lou’s efforts to get him off his sweaty attire. “Yeah, so would you.” Shoes undone, David rose too quickly that he stumbled back onto the seat, only to rise once more to regain his scarred pride. He held onto the chair before bracing the wall as he walked towards the bathroom, insisting he requires no help. He would have said more but a painful hiss slipped past lips dry as his knees crashed onto the tiled floor, arms hung over the toilette while his stomach churned to empty.

whiitelight:  
“I’m not mad. I’m not lying, either,” Lou wasn’t, and was simply undressing the Duke habitually. He wanted to rid David of his beggar’s clothes, the ones he was lonely in, he wanted in some way to wash them. Lou’s hands searched diligently as he observed the cracking canvas that was the Duke, looking for crumbled dust remains of soul that was left on slacks, Lou running his slender fingers over shoulders, religiously searching in a last ditch effort at redemption for his waif lover.  
“Wait, wher-,” Lou said as David stumbled away, left on the floor at where his feet used to be, one hand still on the shining leather loafer, face morose again as he watched the Duke flee. He had broken the ceremony and Lou shivered, still planted on the ground, looking down to examine the shoe, not even lifting his eyes at the great heaving. It must’ve been the obsidian sticky guts that flew from David’s maw, Lou frowning by the smell of it, like cooking flesh. Lou slowly got up, walking over to the toilet, standing above the Duke, reaching over to get him a towel.  
“I love you,” Lou says quietly, and even then, watching the mess he did. Before David could attempt to clean the mess he had made, Lou, motherly and doting, “don’t worry about it. Clean yourself up.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Lou was many things to David; an inspiration to his music career, the source of love that keeps him grounded, everything. Lou was everything to David but he was definitely no liar; heart pure, body broken, soul free, Lou was everything the world would need and more, at least in his heart.  
Words consoled the Duke he vomited guts, bile and blood as fatigue now dawned and engulfed David at his current state. Fingers tapped blindly and pulled the knob, flushing the impurities down, though the seat remained a mess and some had wandered to the tiled floor. He pushed himself off the throne and felt the cold tiles kneaded his back; head spinning while his chest rose and fell, lulling himself to a well – regulated pace. Palms cold and sweaty hid himself shame from Lou; knees tucked to his chest as the Duke began to whimper. Salty streams trickled from cheeks mess with cold perspiration; weeks and days of stress and emotions eating him like a ravenous snake.  
“Airplane food.” The Duke whispered and tried to laugh but only uttered short ‘heh’; voice quaked as he bit onto his bottom lip.  
Adjusting his palms lower to peer above fingertips that shook uncontrollably, David smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

whiitelight:  
Lou gave David a weak laugh, “yeah, right,” Lou quietly nods, shuffling over to the Duke, or what used to be, getting on his knees next to him. “Shhh,” Lou cooed, kissing the side of David’s hair, smelling like old tobacco and hay, Lou letting out a belated sigh at the small comfort. Lou continued to strip the Duke, just out of necessity this time, nearly straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt slowly, letting it fall to expose pale rosarium skin, blotchy with junk sickness, Lou frowning as he moves down to the duke’s belt. He knows what cocaine does for the libido and doesn’t want to give David the wrong impression, Lou doesn’t think he could be softer and the drugs in his own system were not helping. He slowly undoes the duke’s belt, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Let’s take a shower,” Lou says quietly, lifting his shirt above his head.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The nearness of Lou as he continued to cleanse him of his vile state was becoming more alluring. He adored Lou’s undivided attention; shared only between them with no occasional glances, charming smiles, and arms laced for a quick photo or to entertain friends or friends for a kiss, a hug, quickie or a good bone. A whiff of Lou’s scent and David was in a whirl; with the rush seeking through his system, he couldn’t help but smirk as Lou undid the rest of his clothing.  
He played it off cool for a while; rising and bracing the wall for support until he was on his feet and able to move. The Duke latched onto Lou, bare and nude as his jeans fell to his ankles, discarding it with a kick. Arms slowly locked around Lou’s neck as his eyes dreamily sought Lou’s.  
He began to chuckle, licking his lips with foreheads pressed and their noses fencing. David hissed as his eyes darted to Lou’s delectable lips that seemingly called for his own. Fangs sunk onto his bottom lip as he gulped loud, thirsty for something more than just to rid himself of the high and sweat. “Jesus Lou, I wanna fuck you so bad right now, love.”

whiitelight:  
Lou looks down to the pleasant buff trail of wirey hair that leads down to one of Lou’s favorite places in the world, taking some good long moments to gawk at the duke’s loins, letting out a near-growl, eyes lifting to David again. “I know,” Lou replies coyly, stepping away to begin to take off his own pants. It’s a show, now, now that the Duke is watching and has missed him so dearly. Lou works off his leather belt and is watching, hawk-like, assessing his plan for the future.  
He takes a step forward with his black, warn leather belt in both his hands, wrapping it around the duke’s neck as a makeshift collar, Lou’s long, pale fingers making quick work and folding the material over the strained jugular. He yanks the duke’s head forward and wraps the other end around the sink, just to hold the Duke there as he prepared whatever was in store. He wraps his fingers through the duke’s sweaty locks, pressing his blushing pink cheek into the porcelain. “But it ain’t happening, kid.” Lou asserts, going to draw a cold bath, waiting silently, letting the tension fester.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The rush was swift and dragged within the Duke’s system making him sweat, twitch and nearly convulse with excitement at Lou’s display of approval. He reclined against the tiled wall, bracing for support as his knees fought the urge to plummet onto the ground and kiss the pristine squares with crimson upon impact. Sweat continued to trickle down the sides of his neck; salty droplets danced and slid along the well- contoured collar, further descending onto chest pale and blotched with needle pricks and shy discoloration from his excessive intake. Lines heavy and red marked the Duke from the back to a pinkish region over his chest, a recent infliction as he sat impatient in the car on his way, thighs still had the belt marks of yesterday’s affair.  
Senses jogged still at the blissful contempt of Lou’s actions, he obliged. Words fell upon deaf ears and the assumptuous promise of a godly fuck by the infamous Lou Reed.  
Cheek pressed against cold porcelain did him well, fueling his loins to crave more of Lou’s. Slender appendages ran past his hip, massaging his thighs; a soft groan as flesh ghosted over the sore lashes that reminded him of his infidelity; the sweet sin of promiscuity that deserved an even greater punishment. Deliverance only to be received openly by the hand of no other than he whose belt subdued him against the dulcet sensation of the frosty surface.

whiitelight:  
Lou runs a tall cold bath, the water a murky aquamarine, spilling illustriously over the edge and glistening diamond onto the floor, Lou running his finger tips through it and shivering. It is cruel, ungodly, a complete human craft of torture. He unhooks the pathetic Duke, nearly growling, taking the pathetic beast by the collar and heaving him up with a strong arm, taking a good, sinister look at him. “You think you can just come home after seeing your whore,” Lou knees him in the thigh, pressing the cruel joint into the tender bruised flesh, “you insolent pig? And high, too?” Lou shakes his head in disbelief, his condense changing from faux religious to know bitter, yanking the Duke on his knees, facing the tub.  
Lou stretches the leather out to meet the faucet, tying the Duke securely that his chest might just touch the edge, but he can still avoid the water if he wishes. Lou leans over him, yanking his head back and with a violent thrust sending it forward into the cold water, holding it there for a few seconds of demonstration before dragging him back up for air. “What do you have to say for yourself?” Lou wants complete submission, “you ridiculous slut.” Lou mutters again, finding a cigarette in the discarded shirt on the floor, flame long as he lights it in the bathroom, the sent of burning tobacco immediately overwhelming, Lou running a threatening hand over the duke’s ass, slapping the white skin once.  
“You run away, sob and fuck without me. Why can’t you keep it together? Does the pathetic slave need his master?” He takes a menacing drag, lips curling meanly around the fag.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was too lost with emotions to even muster strength to snarl, let alone glare for Lou’s manner of handling. A forceful hymn tugged his senses to submit considering he has done something wrong but then again, he was too drugged, drunk and drained to even fight. Petty attempts of weak flailing and thrashing ended up as poor, uncoordinated arms that lacked strength and vitality to even strike a glass of a table. “You fuc—“Cut off by a loud shriek silenced by teeth gritting at the immense pain. Lips soft and pursed to breath and suppress, take in the pain with what little pride he had left.  
A part of him desperately wants to scream and sock Lou’s smug right off the face of the planet, but the other part wanted to howl, apologize and grovel. Truthfully, he hadn’t even enjoyed being in bed with whomever he found chance with. He had called his name like a sober, desperate Queen Bitch, bitter over the lover he could never have; pathetic was what he has been, pride stripped.  
Tugged with aggression, David could feel the belt and its unrelenting wrath constrict around his throat. Body pale and bare ghosting over the temptuous frosty water; fingers drew swift to support him from touching the devious fluid that would further send him into frenzy.  
Head submerged without warning, David wailed and thrashed his head; water splashing of the ream, damping his wrist and bare chest. The deathly visit of cold against his bare body brought his teeth to part and pant heavily. Lungs wild as he rasped for air, eyes shot wide as he gulped, coughing and spiting water. He adored the cold yes, but not when it tries to kill him. David was barely even able to whimper as his throat danced to gulp and calm himself but the collar didn’t help. Fingers raked over his neck in an attempt to remove the collar, eyes sore and red. “L..Lo…Lou..” Whispers egged dry despite his hydrated state.

whiitelight:  
“Yes, daddy?” Lou cooed, sheepishly almost, licking the cigarette between his lips momentarily, considering pressing the burning ash into the exposed flesh of David’s alabaster ass, instead just flirting with it, a flick of the wrist and he nearly grazes the skin, drawing his cigarette awfully close to David’s hips as he drags him up onto his knees, forcibly arching his back with guiding hands, enjoying the sight of the heaving, sputtering, exposed and sexy David over the basin. It was scandalous, Lou leaning over him, hips meeting, groin against ass as Lou leaned over to the duke’s ear, “daddy better do what I say, hmm?” Lou mused in whisper, sitting back on his haunches, his rough hand over the small of David’s back, ignoring his clawing at the collar. He was stuck, and it would be easier if the Duke just accepted it.  
There was a hint of vitriol as Lou stuffed his cigarette back into his mouth, letting the Duke fester in the position for a second, before cramming his fingers roughly into David, twisting them around with a smile. “You’re so tight, you’re going to break my fingers,” Lou teased, finally taking his cigarette from his mouth and adding a hissing, burning mole to the side of the duke’s ass, the smell of burning flesh nauseating.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The kind of inner conflict that shoved David into the brink of death while ghosting over heaven’s finest cloud was dastardly delightful. Nails raked over his neck every now and then as he desperately tried to slip a finger or two between him and the collar, permitting him air; marks red and long tainted the pristine length. The Duke’s paleness is so evident that even the faintest of scratch would mark; aggressively clawing merited a few deep lashes that if prolonged exposure, would eventually cut and bleed lightly.  
David himself was unsure whether he was nodding, whimpering, struggling, declining or agreeing but whatever it needed to get air to pass it was a sure ‘yes’. With Lou teasing from behind, he couldn’t help but find the entire thing pleasurable, albeit the torment; which too, is quite sexy. Lou teased and grinded against his bare ass, cock hard and hungry and his eyes weary of the cold water beneath him. Gust from the cooler blowing further onto his nude form, making him twitch between the legs and his nipples grow erect.  
The Duke rasped a groan as Lou shoved his fingers right in; eyes burst wide before turning into narrow mush of slits. Teeth barred, hissing as his fingers tugged still to permit air; the little gap did him well. His rest rose and fall deeply that it kissed the surface of the cold sea, making him groan even louder; cheeks flushed red, embarrassed by the girlish noise he had created. Though benign to the world around him, David could sense heat from a mile away, simply because he abhorred it. The moment the fiery kiss made contact, David grunted in pain; though comforted by Lou’s advance, it was excruciatingly painful for David that a small tear formed over the corner of his eye. His body jerked trying to avoid the deathly kiss but it did him no good as his movement made him buck against Lou’s fingers; completely tearing his emotions between pleasure and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

whiitelight:  
The sound of David’s feminine moans under Lou’s aggressive machinations was a huge come-on, Lou leaning forward again, pinching David’s puckering nipples, squeezing the budding flesh between his fingers, rolling over the sensitive skin with a quiet huff, grinding over David’s skin, grunting as his cock collided with a jutting tail bone. Lou’s fingers groped around, spreading David, roughly prodding at him in a vain hope to make it a little less painful. Lou unhooks the belt from the facet, wrapping it around his fist and holding it firmly, pulling David away from the looming aquamarine body of water.  
Lou’s apt fingers grope at the burning flesh, a hole of white, stripped fat and red and black eclipse, a ring of ugly pink as David’s body continues to recoil. Lou gives him a firm spank before lining himself up, rubbing his engorged head against David’s purplish hole, letting out a soft groan, chest against back, sweaty pale skin against its twin, pearlescent sheen, stripped and beautiful, rib cages knocking as Lou slowly pushes himself in to the hilt, pulling David back at the same time, a firm grip with the belt, another calloused hand on his hip, thumb gently pressing into the flesh.  
“Hmm, daddy? You like that?” Lou gasps, trying to keep still, flush to David, “you like getting fucked like the bitch you are?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s body convulsed at the heat, jerking, thrashing at the lingering sting from putting Lou’s cigarette. Pale chest had gone a shade of pink as fingers twisted knobs hard and perked. Knees wobbled and burned in pain as half his weight descended onto each joint. Teeth barred as he grasped onto the collar for dear life to breathe. Locks lost over his face as sweat beaded him from the neck, mixing into the pool of taunting fluid.  
Given only a second to breathe fully before yanked onto Lou’s command, David’s voice raped his own ears in volume and pitch; like that of a virgin whose cunt was heavily pounded by a dick as big as a grown – man’s fist. Despite being stimulated, David was too horrified of being choked to death that the mix of fear and intense pain of abrupt penetration caused him to drool lightly at the euphoric torture. Chest bare like a whore on display, his cock twitched and tapped against his own abdomen, incredibly roused that his hand flew almost at an instant to grip and tend to himself. “Je..fu..Fuc…”  
Words failed as teeth clenched in his attempt to fight and regain control but failed as his chest heaved hard and his spare hand flew back to grab anything of Lou to keep him still, to beg for a fuck, to be punished, degraded. “Nn…Y.. .. Ys…”

whiitelight:  
Lou was buried in David’s distended stomach, feeling the raw, sensitive flesh tug and spasm around him, Lou groaning, barely able to move with the resistance, swatting The Duke’s hand away before grabbing his hips firmly, digging into the delicate, feminine flesh, pulling him back and then shoving him forward, still giving him a little space to breath.  
The assault on the duke’s body must’ve been sudden and brutal, Lou could feel every popping, protesting blood vessel under his hands, letting out a raspy groan, slowly trying to rock in and out without causing the Duke a superfluous amount of pain, stomach concave, leaning down to kiss the duke’s shoulders, hand moving to squeeze at the base of the duke’s turgid member, a mean grasp around its throat, lips still leaving a gently memory of kindness across David’s skin.  
“Mhmm, you’re so good, daddy,” Lou affirms with a punctual thrust, David’s chafing hole making him groan lowly, “I could fuck you like this all… night,” Lou chuckles, rolling his body into David’s, a small sticky film of perspiration forming, “but I don’t think you’d make it.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David gasped like a fish out of water; chest heaving mad as his body received a mixture of delight and demise. He felt every spank, every prod and trespass just as he had felt every kiss planted upon skin pale as snow; he felt the belt and its dominant hold just as he felt Lou’s cock tear him from behind. For one who rarely gets fucked, it was excruciatingly pleasurable if done right, and Lou is pressing him all in the right places.  
Lips had gone dry as his tongue flicked to imbue what he could; thirsty to be kissed, to kiss, to suck , lick, hum, hiss and groan. Cock stiff and thumping along the silent tune of Lou’s words; cheeks flushed of pink at the proposal that undeniably made him feel wanted, adored and desired. Flesh craved for flesh. David peered below, watching Lou with great intent and interest as he eased himself to be fucked senseless. “T…Try….” The Duke gulped, forcing words as he stuttered dry, “M..Me.. You… You bitch.”  
The Duke smirked, teeth barred; a stand - offish grin to spare his pride.

whiitelight:  
“Isn’t she cocky,” Lou snarled, he didn’t like the Duke’s pride, especially when he was doubled over and getting fucked, Lou’s hips moving violently suddenly, body straightening, hands moving to the Duke’s upper back, wrapping the thick brown leather around his palm and – pushing, submerging the top half of the Duke in the cold water, holding him there between the shoulder blades, hips still slamming into David, nearly fucking his whole alabaster-slick body into the tub.  
Lou holds the Duke there and watches him protest, the way the muscles of his back fold into wing patterns, his hair floating a soft paint stroke under water, bleeding orange watercolor, blurring with the blue disturbance. Lou watches for a second, not long enough to kill him, before letting go, using the slick, wet leash to drag the Duke back up, one arm wrapping under his chest, checking for his breathing, hearing the raspy timber, fingers moving up to the base of the duke’s neck, shallowly thrusting into him before pushing him back down again, leash still wrapped around his hand, now holding the back of the duke’s neck, flirting with the idea of another go, letting his nose and mouth graze the water, ensuring the drowning feeling to permeate hot and blue through David again.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
A sudden gasp was all what he was allowed to before plummeting into the frosty water; bubbles surfaced in concession, hair afloat and danced like vibrant sea snakes during mating season. Shoulders thrashed as his arms flailed wild; palms steadily pushing himself off the treacherous ocean of death, but failed as fingers wet slipped past the rim and met the bottom of the tub, hungrily seeking for the silver not. Head shook vicious, left and right; body convulsed as Lou continued to penalize his pompous display.  
Hauled to breathe and he did so desperately; water streamed down his chin and back into the pit. Mouth gaped and coughed, taking in as much air as he could, spiting, gagging, with eyes sore red and nose a flush pink. Hair slick and pointed, dripping onto blades now exposed, wet, cold, and lustful. He couldn’t speak and focused on regulating his breath and kept his eyes shut in shy fear; face ghosting over the pool that may very well be his cause of death.  
Fingers idle and limp yet submerged; unable to moan in pleasure but felt his body completely submit to higher power.

whiitelight:  
Lou kept David there, porcelain rim eating into stomach and rib cage, spine curled over and head just above the murky depths of oblivion. Lou’s hips rocked slower, rhythmic waves into David, stomach sore with tightness, pushing more and more into David like he wished to split him open or consume him completely, other hand slipping past slender hips to a hanging cock, tip pressed to the edge of the tub, Lou’s fingers just grazing the sensitive skin, fingers twisting, crying precum painting long strokes over his fingers, shaky breath reverberating in the small room.  
“F…fuck, David,” Lou groans, hands becoming more inept, struggling to hold David in place for a second, loins shaking with lustful pleasure, fingers deftly messaging at David, movements a twitching, jerky mess, enough to communicate his broken and twisted words.  
Before Lou came, before he was reduced to a twitching mess as well, he grabbed at the collar, wedging his finger between the slick strap and the duke’s head and pushed again, submerging the bright man’s torso, pushing him deeper and deeper into the clear and blue sea, limbs and muscles twisting with optical illusion, Lou groaning as he thrusts faster, unsure if the dying Duke can even feel it anymore, despite his dripping, turgid cock, Lou’s head tilting back and vision short circuiting, body erupting with disabling sparks of muscle-bound pleasure.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke wasn’t quite sure if his engorged head pounding against the tub would be enough to suffice the need to be held, stroked, sucked, or slid into any potential orifice to get off or the conflict that tore him between being expertly man – handled by fingers that raked riffs and being brutally fucked by his beloved Lou. The whole scene was pretty aesthetic if asked; the horror of being leashed and fucked like an animal, yet tended almost affectionately with generous strokes and the sudden submergence towards the deathly pool of his demise.  
The cold embraced flesh from the crown down electrified him in ways that would lull him almost to complete submission; the hypnotic frost brought his shaking to stop as pupils rolled to meet the welcoming embrace of lids heavy. Upper torso engulfed by the frosted lake, David thrashed for a little as water permeated his nostrils to suppress supply of oxygen but so did his sense. Locks gold and red danced elegant along the current. Cock pulsated in heat, twitching fervently as Lou continued to ravage him.  
Fingers continued to scratch at the leather around his neck; the only device that kept him from fully being immersed into the cold, fluid embedded tombstone. He gulped, blowing and begging for air; bubbles rising in succession as his elbows began to wail.

whiitelight:  
Lou’s loins twitch rapidly as his fingers dig into the belt, the other hand gently but inept with the duke’s cock, Lou letting out a shivering groan after his release, letting go of David momentarily before heaving him back up out of the water, hair turning darker orange, body glimmering with dampness, Lou’s fingers moving over his chest, holding him up, gently pulling out and fussing manically over his prey, like he didn’t know his own strength, Palm pressed to his chest, than David’s hot pink cheek, then to his thigh, trying desperately to stroke and resuscitate at the same time. (Cumming, after all, is nearly as important as breathing, if not more so – ask the thousand of people each year who die of autoerotic asphyxiation.)  
The more Lou dunks the Duke like a giddy child, excited by his own first display of sadism, the more Lou panics at the mess he might be making. “David?” Lou whispers, a slight panic that can be heard in his voice reverberating high pitched around the bathroom, Lou’s head over The duke’s shoulder, chin pressing into his muscle, arm across his chest holding him up, still gently stroking, hand slick and cock still pulsing, a good sign, “Duke, baby, how do you feel?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was so lost into seeking for any source of oxygen that he wasn’t cute sure whether he came or didn’t but all that can be said is that there is water on the ground, his knees are soaked in a foggy mixture of water and that he was pretty sure Lou came in.

The Duke gasped desperately and somehow felt water permeate his lungs; he began wheezing, coughing, gasping, gagging and did his best to spit out water as he could. Palms ran through his face to dry streams of water originating from his crown, dropping to fight ownership of chest pale and heavy against Lou’s hands, slapping, pounding until pink as if he could pump water out his system by doing such.

His eyes were sore from prolonged exposure under water, skin glistening and moist.

It took him minutes before nullifying his chest to a more regulated pace, stuttering and coughing occasionally. He reclined against Lou, all of his weight and fear casted from being nearly kissed by death. He glared at Lou weakly, twitching sensitively as he continued to stroke his semi – erect cock. Did he like it? Did he hate it? Undefined. Head inclined back and limp, a funny thought crossed his mind; the best way to get rid of the high is to get low… on oxygen. “F….Fu…Fuck you…” He whispered with a hint of a relieved chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David was so lost into seeking for any source of oxygen that he wasn’t cute sure whether he came or didn’t but all that can be said is that there is water on the ground, his knees are soaked in a foggy mixture of water and that he was pretty sure Lou came in.  
The Duke gasped desperately and somehow felt water permeate his lungs; he began wheezing, coughing, gasping, gagging and did his best to spit out water as he could. Palms ran through his face to dry streams of water originating from his crown, dropping to fight ownership of chest pale and heavy against Lou’s hands, slapping, pounding until pink as if he could pump water out his system by doing such.  
His eyes were sore from prolonged exposure under water, skin glistening and moist.  
It took him minutes before nullifying his chest to a more regulated pace, stuttering and coughing occasionally. He reclined against Lou, all of his weight and fear casted from being nearly kissed by death. He glared at Lou weakly, twitching sensitively as he continued to stroke his semi – erect cock. Did he like it? Did he hate it? Undefined. Head inclined back and limp, a funny thought crossed his mind; the best way to get rid of the high is to get low… on oxygen. “F….Fu…Fuck you…” He whispered with a hint of a relieved chuckle.

whiitelight:  
“Shhh,” Lou mutters again, turning his head to give David a little shy kiss, “I wouldn’t have let you drown.” He adds, but he’s sure David knows, caressing David’s hip, feeling the strong contours of the tendons down to his thigh, gently messaging at David’s cock again, unsure of what it was doing, but eager to please, running his hand slickly up and down, teasing his thumb at the slit, kissing wetly on David’s slick, serpentine neck, feeling his heart. It must’ve felt slower now to David, but Lou could feel it beating out of control, madly panicking in David’s chest, Lou letting out a soft hum.  
“It’s alright, shh, daddy,” Lou whispered quietly, holding David protectively by the waist, “I got you.” Lou sighed, scooping up David’s Coke fiend body into his arms, pulling his legs up, letting his cock rest on his stomach, fingers gently digging into his arm, letting out a soft sigh, holding David’s folded bodily easily, making his way to the bedroom, maneuvering carefully and swiftly through doors, turning his shoulders, forward sticky with sweat, placing David down carefully on a plush chair, chest laboring with the sudden physical exertion.  
“Spread your legs,” Lou orders, glancing back at the Duke, who looks sensitive as ever. Lou knows what kind of power he just acquired. “Tell me how bad you want me to touch you… and where.”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke’s body gradually unclenched to lax; muscles would become sore in the morning but for now, they were cooperative enough and granted only his nerves to wail in panic, adrenalin and excitement. He coughed softly; wincing as if he could feel water dance within the confinements of both lungs, swaying as he tried to move and adjust himself proper on the bed. David wasn’t panting but his breath did hitch and he was overly sensitive with the beating altogether. He wanted to rest but Lou’s on fire; body weak but his libido fighting it.  
Fingers twitched and so did his lips quivered; eyes heavy as they teeter to close and remain narrowed enough to see nothing more than a blurred double of Lou. Tongue draped over lips dry as his legs parted; one bent knee and the other weakly hung off the bed. Cock semi – erect at Lou’s call and query; it was the damned commanding voice that really drove David up the wall, figuratively.  
Voice soft and cracking, David’s pursed lips parted to whisper. “I… I wan… I want you ba… L… Lou…” Chest heaved and fell back at an instant as limp hands reached barely able to get a hold of his partner, falling to only to David’s own thighs. It then would ran up to his abdomen, brushing against his cock making it twitch. “I want that… that filthy tongue all… ove…. ov… me….”

whiitelight:  
David’s languid pride and parted whore thighs, bulging over the bed, round, tight elastic tendons and a gentle trail of wirey gold hair leading to Lou’s favorite place in the whole world, his tired, still pale body out of an old lecherous photo, his eyes closed with tiredness and trust, fingers twitching and grasping in submissive pleas, that drove Lou up the wall, and down to his knees at that moment, falling between parted thighs just off the bed, stretching his pale blue arms over David’s thigh, watching his tired movements as he strokes his own body.  
“As you wish,” Lou says sweetly, the words falling from his mouth as barely a whisper, his genuine gentle voice, mean white fingers crawling up thighs to wrap around the base of a nearly straining cock, grabbing the tight flesh and moving in for the first bite, mouth hanging slightly open, black hair falling around his face as he rolls his tongue languidly over the tip of his cock, moving his head around and then down, demonstrating his own whore ability, purgatoring his mouth, sides chaffing, fingers curling into sheets, powerful tongue rough and inviting over David’s cock, leaving a trail of saliva, swallowing it down and resisting the urge to save himself, David killing him at his tonsils, Lou making a slightly pained gurgle before lifting his head again, breath hoarse but mouth still open, a trail of long saliva from the tip and he moved down, tongue prodding and string, sucking at David’s weights before moving to clean his hole, prodding tongue pushing at the muscle trapping bitter nectar, Lou’s hands still moving lasciviously over David’s thighs as he further stuffs his face into David’s body.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Eyes weary and vision blurred, love prevails; love of danger, love of the rush, love of thrill, love of love, love of Lou. Reaper clad in black that raked his body with raven nails that licked the Duke’s pale skin a flush of red; corrupting the virgin tone with warmth, lust, adoration and worship reciprocated. Lids heavy as his weakened lungs; air barely filled both bags as the Duke’s crown kissed the pillows sloppily; locks of the fiercest blonde and tender shade of red a regal explosion onto fabric soft and wrinkled.  
“Nnn….” Moaned David; lips parted with breath of his soul escaping lips thin and starved of attention. Desperation filled his soul as his eyes fought the darkness to peer at the beautiful creature that held his heart, soul, mind and body captive. Fingers brutal now soft around his shaft with such gentle expertise; mouth filthy of vulgar reprimanding now obedient and generous kissed, suckled and licked the tip of his cock, teasing but shortly acknowledged as shy moisture oozed. Shoulders shivered with yet another hushed groan of unabashed pleasure that his own fingernails dug onto his thighs to claw at himself; to punish his inability to hold and take control.  
Weak but eager, slender, shaky appendages ran through Lou’s ravenous locks; pads slowly slithered along Lou’s scalp as knuckles bent to take hold to firm. Unmoving, waiting, submitted and smitten.  
Tongue ran across his lips to cool his heated estate, hissing softly as eyes finally cleared to have at Lou right between his thighs; lips circled around his cock.

whiitelight:  
Once Lou notices, his hand moves to still David’s self punishment. The act isn’t about domination, and Lou doesn’t want to be distracted. His mind is eclipsed by the primal urge to please partner, a healthy appetite for ass and balls and anything else David might use to get off. Lou’s other hand slips up David’s slender hips to the musculature of his abdomen, fingers dull over the thin trail of blonde wirey hair that leads directly to Lou’s favorite place in the world. And he continues to prod around, nose snuggling just below David’s weights, breathing in a horrific unearthly scent as he soils himself, as he plunges his tongue into the pink blossom. His other hand diligently does the job requires with the act, stroking, teasing, pawing at slit to tease precum from it.  
Lou murmurs, totally preoccupied, now, eyes closing, fingers locking into their methodical place, enjoying the smell. Oh, he knows who it is, he could tell from a mile away, it’s his boy, the one with the wheat field hair that changes by season, the frames blue eyes out of a modernist paintings – it’s his man, his daddy – with Egyptian sheets and Rolex watches, with terrible tweaking habits and the entire solar system rickety around his head. And even down there, such an obscene part Lou is exploring with the delicate instrument as his tongue, it is not ever truly, truly dirty. David is his daddy, and there’s no part of daddy that is too far.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Only Lou can, as some would say; only Lou can castigate his being with the promise of an ethereal affair between pain and pleasure, only Lou can mulct the Duke’s hidden desires and merit dwindling strength to sate the craving of complete servitude, devotion, love and worship. And only Lou can touch him in such a fashion that made his knees turn jelly, his toes and fingers to curl, his hips to buck along Lou’s ministrations on its own accord, and to fill his body with unparalleled satisfaction. Only Lou can destroy and recreate the Duke; defile and abolish, mold and appoint.  
David then props on his joints, fists clenched on each side with his tousled crown of red and blonde. Orbs enthralled by the sight of Lou between his snow – white tanned thighs and his black – nailed fingers along the healthier shade of blonde; inclined on one elbow, he took Lou by the wrist and ran the same hand up to his chest, past his neck and onto lips starved for the touch, bestowing kisses of love. Lips would part to welcome Lou’s index and middle, coaxing it with moisture as his tongue would run along each bob of the head.  
He would groan in delight, body drawn closer as he grew much, much harder. Waiting, hoping, begging, yearning, wanting.

whiitelight:  
Lou plunged his fingers into the duke’s quaking mouth, feeling the strange ridges of the mouth and the strong tongue, letting out a little mumbling groan himself, pulling his head away to lick and from further like a cat, head pressed forward in deliberation upwards, eyes lifting up to David’s face.  
“You’re silly,” Lou says with a heap of adoration, swirling his fingers around in David’s mouth, but probing only with curiosity and no malice, removing his fingers soggy and pickled from David’s mouth, admiring the train of saliva. Lou licked the tip of his own fingers, tasting David’s sweet watery saliva, letting out a soft chuckle, eyes bright for a second, situated on his knees just between David’s thighs, kissing up to his stomach, such newfound tenderness in every second of bright candied love.  
Lou tender fingers gently coax at the loose David, his other hand beginning to work David methodically over, a motion he knew as well as himself, Lou letting out a soft half chuckle, watching David contort and moan and his skull bear into the bed with such desperation.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
Sensitive and spent, David was cowering and squirming under Lou’s gentle touch. There were no complaints of course, but Lou’s reverberating tone despite his cheerful giggle was making the Duke quite shy. He adored Lou, loved him greatly and would without question give the world if he could. Quite child – like at times, David would pull at the sheets, drag the nearest convenient pillow within reach and hide under it, grinning madly.  
He was getting a bit hard and it did sore a little; in fact, his entire body was sore and the pressure on his groan was clearly adding to it.  
Peering behind the pillow that he now embraces, eyes blinking at the blissful sensation while his lips would curve into a frown only to hiss and tug at the bottom deck, toes curled and his knees would buck lightly up but fall back down. Perching cautiously onto a single elbow, he reached forward and stroked Lou’s cheek; thumb caressing his lips, fingers idle and quaint over the other’s cheek quite affectionately.  
Semi, David was breathing a little heavier but discreetly masked by a mild grunt.  
“Com’ere…” The Duke whispers, leaning and guiding, ushering Lou to inch closer to have at those tender lips of his.


End file.
